


Limited Edition Box Set Extras

by alykapedia



Series: On Ice Trilogy: Limited Edition Box Set [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: nikoushi-5everI CANNOT BELIEVE THEY'RE RELEASING A BOX SET ON TOP OF AN ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK???? AND THE BOX SET IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE EXTRAS????JUST TAKE MY MONEY KATSUKI-SENSEI I DON'T NEED FOOD ANYWAYsource: nikoushi-5ever #On Ice #I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED(Bits and bobs inspired bymore than three quarters)





	Limited Edition Box Set Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this line from chapter 3: _“I skip meals a lot when I’m writing and I developed a stomach ulcer that landed me at the hospital.”_

If asked, Yuuri will say that he has no idea how it happens. That he's as surprised as anyone when he lands himself at the ER and gets confined for a week.

This would be a filthy, filthy lie.

Because Yuuri knows the exact moment his stomachache goes from mild discomfort to agonizing pain, can remember the exact word count he'd achieved, and can vividly recall the taste of the lukewarm coffee he'd gulped down along with the antacid. Because Yuuri's been nursing a fever and a stomachache an entire week prior to his stint at the nearby hospital. Because three weeks prior to his hospitalization, Yuuri gets on a terrible writing binge and starts a diet that's 95% coffee and 5% kitkats.

Because Yuuri's brought this on himself and Mari will punch him so hard when she finds out.

"If you weren't hooked to an IV right now, I would punch you so hard, baby brother."

_ Ha _ , called it.

Because Yuuri is an idiot and hopped up on a cocktail of pain meds, he says, "you didn't have to come here."

Mari looks just about ready to make good on her promise, IV line be damned. "You wanna try that again, squirt?"

"It's really not that bad."

"Yuuri, you were slightly malnourished and you were apparently overdosing on caffeine! Not to mention the fact that you let your ulcer reach the point where you were vomiting blood!"

Mari is shaking and even without his glasses, Yuuri can tell that she's crying and wow, okay, it's been a while since he's seen his sister cry. A leaden ball settles heavily in his stomach, a different ache that has him blinking back tears because he's never been very good at just watching other people cry, always needing to shed his own tears too.

"Mari-neechan."

Mari sniffs and Yuuri can clearly imagine the way she's gruffly wiping at her tears as she is wont to do. "What."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well." Mari reaches over to hold his hand, the one without the IV line, and squeezes gently. "You better be."

 

.

 

When Yuuri wakes, Minako is sitting by the bed, most like waiting for him to be awake for longer than two minutes at a time.

She’s browsing through a worn copy of  _ ugh _ ,  _ History Maker _ and looks fully engaged with it that Yuuri stealthily lowers his eyelids closed, not yet in the mood to listen to what will be an epic scolding. He’s only prolonging the inevitable, he knows, but Yuuri can’t be blamed for wanting to hang onto his medically-induced sleep for a few more minutes. 

Except Minako doesn’t let him.

"I know you're awake, Yuuri." Minako drawls, looking up from the book to level him with an unimpressed glare. "I babysat you back when you barely reached my knee. I know what you look like when you're pretending to sleep."

Yuuri just barely resists the urge to whine.

"Minako-sensei,” he greets with much difficulty, voice gravelly from disuse. “I didn’t know you were here too.”

Granted, he’s only seen Mari and the nurses assigned to him thus far, and he thinks that Phichit might have shown up along with a teary-eyed Guang-hong but Yuuri was too high on pain meds to be really sure.

The thick paperback lands unceremoniously on Minako’s seat as she stands up, hands going to her waist in a familiar motion and Yuuri feels like he’s a kid again. 

“Yes, because someone called us that you’re at the hospital and that you’ve been vomiting blood.”

Yuuri grimaces.

“Because my godson is here, far away from home and not taking care of himself like he promised me to. And as much as I want to say that this was a surprise, it’s really not, Yuuri. And I hate that I wasn’t here to stop you from running yourself to the ground!”

He’s wrong. It’s not a scolding. It’s something much worse, because Yuuri recognizes the way Minako’s breath hitches to mean that she’s close to tears.

_ Good job, Yuuri. _

Minako sniffs, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “If anything’s wrong, you tell me, alright?” She says and Yuuri nods shakily, letting her draw him into a loose hug. 

“Okay.” 

 

.

 

After Minako’s given him a stern lecture (without crying, this time) and Yuuri had been hugged within an inch of his life, Mari saunters inside his room with a phone in her hand and a look on her face that can only be classified as smug. 

_ I brought this on myself _ , Yuuri thinks bleakly as Mari closes the door behind her with a click. 

“Is that mom?” 

Mari shakes her head before pressing something on the screen. “Mom’s saving her lecture for after dinner,” his sister informs him blithely, which leaves--

“ _ Katsuki Yuuri _ !” Yuuko’s voice booms from the phone’s tinny speakers and Yuuri doesn’t even bother suppressing his wince. “ _ What do you have to say for yourself?! _ ”

Yuuri grimaces, spares a look at Mari who looks like she’s enjoying herself, before sighing. “Hi, Yuu-chan.” 

“ _ Don’t you Yuu-chan me! Do you have any idea how worried we all were? You made the girls cry with worry! _ ” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“ _ I don’t need your apology, Yuuri! I need you to promise that you’ll take care of yourself better! _ ” Yuuko’s voice wavers and Yuuri absently wonders as to how many people he’ll reduce to tears today. “ _ We can’t--we can’t take care of you from here, Yuuri, as much as we want to. So please, please take care of yourself _ .”

“Yuu-chan--”

“ _ And if you can’t do it for yourself, do it for us! _ ” 

A familiar hand ruffles at his hair, startling him from his reverie and Yuuri looks up to see Mari’s knowing gaze. His next breath is shaky and he’s thankful for how Mari sits down next to him and lets him lean against her shoulder, a familiar gesture that makes his heart squeeze inside his chest.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Yuuri nods, sniffling. “Thanks, Yuu-chan. I’m sorry for making the girls cry.” 

“ _ Just--don’t do it again, you hear me? _ ”

Yuuri knows himself well enough that he’ll probably do something like this again, but he musters up a smile and burrows ever closer to his sister’s warmth as they all pretend he’s not a disaster in human form.

“Yeah, I do.” 

 

.

 

His mom’s lecture is, as expected, the worst. 

Because it’s not really a lecture.

His mom never raises her voice, just tells him in her soft, steady voice how worried they all were.

“Please don’t do this again, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri swallows. He thinks of the times he had a fever as a child and woke up to see his mom keeping vigil at his bedside, thinks of the times she’d wipe his tears away and cleaned every scrape and kissed every bruise he got from ballet and skating, thinks of the way she always had a kind word, a warm smile, and freshly-made katsudon at the ready whenever he felt like his chest is caving in on him. 

And then he thinks of the distance between them America and Japan and fights down the tears threatening to fall. 

“Okay, mom,” Yuuri croaks out, wiping at his face in a futile attempt to keep the tears at bay. “I promise,” he says, and for once, actually means it.

**Author's Note:**

> I...have a few more of these planned out. I'm also open for suggestions (as long as it's not particularly spoilery) so if you have some ideas, you can hit me up on my tumblr: alykapediaaa and I will try my best to write for it! :D


End file.
